Midnight in Japan (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Midnight in Japan. One fine day, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals about Japanese Cultures. Princess Yuna: (while researching and reading on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Interesting. Uh-Huh, Very remarkable. Then, Her mother, Princess Luna was feeling a little bit sad. Princess Yuna: Mama, What's wrong? Princess Luna: (feeling depressed) It's the responsibilities I took every night, Yuna. I just can't take my mind off it. Princess Yuna: Cheer up, Mama. It'll be okay, You'll see. Princess Luna: I appreciate you're trying to make me feel better, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's what daughters are for. At Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone was singing "Stand Out" while cleaning. Tyrone: (singing) :Open up your eyes, take a look at me :Get the picture fixed in your memory :I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart :And I won't stop until I start to stand out :Hmm, stand out :Some people settle for the typical thing :Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings :It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time :Before I move to the front of the line :Once you're watchin' every move that I make :You gotta believe that I got what it takes :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease :I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace :And I'll do it all again, when I get it done :Until I become your number one :No method to the madness and no means of escape :Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape :It ain't a question of how just a matter of when :You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send :I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head :And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just :Walkin' by :There's nothin' that I wouldn't do :If it was gettin' you to notice :I'm alive :All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove :I got whatever it takes :It's a piece of cake :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Stand out, hey :Stand out! :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! :Stand out! :Till mine's the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Till you notice me After the song, Yuna came to see her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Guys. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Yuna. Brownie: How's it hanging? Snowdrop: How're your parents doing? Sensei Garmadon: You're late, Yuna. Tyrone: What kept you? Princess Yuna: It's just that my mama was depressed for dealing with her responsibilities all the time, I've got a plan. We should got to my papa's homeland. Princess Solarna: Japan? We've been here before, It was long ago when my baby sister was still a baby. Dipper Pines: Great idea, Yuna. Princess Sharon: Sounds wonderful. The Journals glowed in pride. From that moment, Hiro decided the cheer his wife up. Hiro: Princess Luna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225